Blonde haired blue eyed knight
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: A sequel to 'I might be in love with you', Sonny/Chad, Channy one shot. Had to cut title short AGAIN! It should be called- 'Blonde-haired blue-eyed knight in a shining convertible' but ya know. Anyways please R&R. :D


DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to Sonny with a Chance or any of the characters.

A/N: Please review and go easy on me; I'm just a lowly high school student.

SUMMARY: A sequel to 'I might be in love with you', Sonny/Chad, Channy one shot.

TITLE: Blonde-haired blue-eyed night in a shining convertible

-[]-

Maybe now she could finally admit the words that played on her mind every time she saw the blonde haired, blue eyed boy she'd been crushing on for months. Throwing the script to one side, she picked up the phone and began to dial Chad's number. She would've used her mobile but at the time she needed it the most, it had died on her. When the phone began to ring, it went to the answer machine so she sighed and began to talk.

_What up suckers, I'm too busy to come to the phone now so leave a message and if you're lucky enough, I'll call back and you will receive a call from McKenzie Falls' Chad Dylan Coo-oo-ooper. Ahem, leave a message please goodbye. _

Sonny rolled her eyes at that message and tried to keep the laughter from escaping her throat.

"Aha, oh right Chad its Sonny, Sonny Munroe from 'So Random'. I just wanted to say that I got your message and I'll talk to you later. It was really sweet of you but I'm just not sure of how I feel yet. I mean sometimes I wanna kiss you so, so badly but then other times I'd give anything to wring your scrawny little neck. Chad I love you and every time I see you, I get lost in your blue eyes and I forget where I was but I just need some time to think it over. I'm not saying no but I am saying not yet. Did I mention that it's Sonny? Yeah, suppose I did, well bye and I'll see ya round." It was all true, she was unsure of how she felt. She loved Chad but she also hated him. They were on two feuding shows, it could never be anyways and it was hard for her to come to terms with it. Her phone rang and she picked it up and held it close to her ear.

"Hey, can you meet me outside?" It was Chad and as much as she adored hearing his voice, he was the last person she wanted to talk to at that moment of time.

"Oh, this is the wring number; you have rung the Hobo…Helpline."

"Hobo helpline?" The rubbish Chinese accent wrecked her throat so she tried to put it on as best she could with a pain travelling through her gullet.

"Yes, are you a hobo?" She asked, her voice beginning to crack.

"Well no but I could've sworn that…"

"Very well goodbye sir." Hurrying her words, she quickly put down the phone and gushed water down her throat to ease the building strain she had put on it. "Oh my God, never again will I be a Chinese person over the phone." She whispered to herself, wishing that she had the strength to pick up the car keys and go to Chad's house. To scream in his face that she loved him more than anything, to cuddle into his chest when she was having a nightmare and have the nightmare completely disappear and be replaced by soft kisses on her forehead. She didn't know what to feel anymore, she wished that she could just make the feelings go away so that she never had to feel this torn again. It was the hardest thing she had ever had to do and the pain of rejecting Chad still hung in her mind.

"Knock, knock." Chad chuckled from outside her door.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" Her words were laced with confusion but most importantly, relief. She had wanted Chad to visit so that she could change her words.

"Well, I got your message and I just wanted to say that I don't care. I'll wait as long as it takes for you to feel the same way because I know that you do. I can see it in your eyes when you look at me, when your upset and the cast of your 'ha-ha funny, funny show are surrounding you I can tell you wish it was just me and I don't mind. Sonny, I honestly love you and I can't make those feelings go away. I want to be your blonde- haired, blue-eyed night in a shining convertible." Chad smiled, that infectious, perfect smile and pulled her into his arms tightly into a hug. "I'll wait for you Munroe, promise."

-[]-

**A/N: **Sorry if it's a little sappy and corny but review anyways and tell me your thoughts. : D Thanks so much.


End file.
